Invocadores Dagonianos
by BrunoAscar
Summary: Batman y Zatanna se juntan para hacer frente a una secta pagana que pretende traer a su Dios de otra dimensión. One-shot, perdí una apuesta y este es el pago XD. No obstante no escatimé en esfuerzo para hacerlo bien.


**Permitidme que me presente, BrunoAscar es como me pueden decir, está es la primera historia que escribo para el fandom, os ruego que me dejen sus impresiones, sin más que agregar, procedan por favor.**

 **(Demonios, ¿Cuántas veces me voy a olvidar de esto?) Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de DC y sus respectivos creadores. (Ummh, ahora que lo pienso creo que ellos sólo tienen el reconocimiento de haberlos creado), en fin ignoren mi divagación continúen:**

 **INVOCADORES DAGONIANOS**

Oscuro, húmedo y frío, así de sombría era la noche, un fuerte viento helado soplaba entre los edificios, nubes gruesas cubrían la ciudad y en ellas fue proyectado un símbolo de murciélago desde la azotea del departamento de policía de Gótica, otro crimen que la ley no podía resolver sin medidas poco convencionales.

-Se está tardando- menciona un hombre de sienes blancas y un bigote espeso con las marcas de la edad y la experiencia en el rostro, tenía anteojos, vestía un chaleco antibalas sobre una camisa blanca, una pistolera atada con correas a los hombros, pantalón café y elegantes zapatos de cuero.

-Descuida, Jim, llegará, debe estar ocupado- profiere una mujer atractiva, piel blanca, cabello negro y unos hermosos ojos azules, su vestimenta constaba de una blusa blanca y un jean azul complementado con botas de color marrón.

-Sí lo que me comentaste es tan grave como me lo imagino, no debemos perder tiempo- dice sacando un cigarrillo de su bolsillo -¿Por qué no puedes resolverlo tú? Prácticamente eres una diosa- indaga el detective al encender el tubo de nicotina.

-Muy halagador pero no soy omnipresente y mucho menos omnisciente, no puedo resolverlo so...

-¿Van a seguir hablando?- escucha el par, una voz grave y escalofriante a sus espaldas estremeciendo sus columnas -El tiempo apremia, ¿qué ocurre?- se voltean para encontrarse con un hombre fornido y alto ataviado con un traje de murciélago y una larga capa negra en su espalda.

-Batman, podrías dejar de aparecer de ese modo, mi corazón ya no resiste estos sustos- expresa Gordon sujetándose el pecho.

-Sé que no eres flash pero ¿no podías tardar menos en aparecer?- inquiere la mujer.

-Llegué en el momento justo- expresa estoicamente apenas moviéndose hacia ellos -¿Qué es tan urgente?- pregunta con voz serena.

-Uh, mucho gusto en verte también- dice la mujer con sarcasmo recibiendo una mirada severa por parte del murciélago -Ok, he estado investigando una secta a un Dios pagano llamado Dagon, y...

-Tú investigación se ha estancado- deduce el encapuchado -¿Qué lo hace importante para mí?

-El grupo está compuesto por hechiceros poderosos que planean abrir un portal para traer a su dios a este plano dimensional- explica mientras mantenía la mirada fija sobre su receptor.

Batman genera un gruñido de molestia -¿Por qué en Gótica?

-No estoy segura- responde colocando las manos en las caderas -Pero juntos...

-Me darás toda la información que tengas y podrás irte a casa- profiere al intentar retirarse pero es detenido por la mujer.

-Será hoy y juntos podremos localizar el sitio exacto del ritual más rápido- explica al soltarlo.

-Batman, el tiempo apremia y la señorita Zatara, fue muy amable en informarte este delicado asunto- comenta Gordon tras expeler humo de sus pulmones.

El encapuchado levanta la mirada al cielo y tras unos segundos mira a la mujer -De acuerdo, ¿dónde empezamos?

La hechicera esboza una sonrisa complacida -Chinatown, me cambio y partiremos- indica, hace aparecer su sombrero de copa entre chispas y luces, se lo coloca sobre la cabeza y el sombrero empieza a devorar el cuerpo de Zatanna hasta que tocó el suelo, de pronto se levanta y Zatanna aparece usando su habitual atuendo tan sensual y revelador que emocionaba a todo hombre, excepto al murciélago que tenía frente -Vamos, bats, hay trabajo que hacer- tras decir esto se desvanece pero en una azotea cercana salen fuegos artificiales indicando la presencia de la maga.

El comisionado dirige su mirada al lugar en cuestión -Creo que ustedes continúan solos desde ahora...- voltea y estupefacto percibe que Batman desapareció -Debería acostumbrarme a eso.

En la otra azotea Batman se reúne con la hechicera.

-Bien, tú diriges- expresa el murciélago con su habitual estoicidad.

-Si eres tan amable de proseguir por el portal luminoso que generaré justo ahora- aparece una diminuta luz azul que se expande hasta crear un óvalo de proporción humana suficiente para que pasara el detective vestido de murciélago -Llegaremos en un instante a nuestro destino- indica señalando con una reverencia el portal.

Batman no hace ningún gesto, estaba más que acostumbrado a ese tipo de espectáculos de luces -Magia- gruñe y con pasó firme pero mente vacilante entra en el óvalo seguido por Zatanna.

El portal los llevó a un callejón sucio y húmedo, Batman rápidamente usa sus dotes detectivescos para descifrar su ubicación, "Graffitti de la pandilla G-spot, en Chinatown estos tipos poseen la periferia oeste desde la calle Julia Stevenson hasta Blv. Livingstone y suelen pintar su símbolo..."

-Te lo hago fácil, este es el edificio de oficinas Mathew Evergreen, cerrado desde hace dos años- indica Zatanna interrumpiendo todo el proceso.

-Ya había llegado a esa conclusión- menciona al caminar hacia una puerta metálica que permitía el ingreso al edificio.

-Espera- clama Zatanna -Aquí es donde se atascó mi investigación, he visto ingresar a los sectarios al lugar pero no encuentro su escondite.

-Por eso pediste mi ayuda- indica al forzar la cerradura con un par de cables -Esta edificación fue construida sobre un antiguo sistema subterráneo de Ciudad Gótica, bajo estos cimientos se puede acceder a una red interminable de túneles que convergen en las minas clausuradas de piedra caliza del siglo XVIII- explica dejando anonadada a la hechicera.

-¿Cómo sabes eso?- inquiere sin intentar ocultar su sonrisa de asombro.

Entra al lugar sin vacilar -Saberlo es mi trabajo- menciona recorriendo el sitio a paso veloz siendo seguido por la maga.

Tomaron camino por un pasillo mohoso y húmedo -Perfecto para los acólitos de Dagon- pensó en voz alta la hechicera, el lugar era penumbroso, casi no se podía ver por lo cual Batman enciende una linterna, avanzan hasta toparse con unas escaleras que bajaban hacia el sótano el cual a primera vista se percibía inundado, Zatanna se queda inmóvil tratando de recordar un hechizo para respirar bajo el agua.

El murciélago saca de su cinturón algún tipo de respirador, Zatanna nunca dejaba de sorprenderse por la variedad de artefactos que cargaba encima -¿Quieres uno?- ofrece Batman al sacar otro objeto idéntico.

-No, gracias- sonríe la hechicera -"SAIUQNARB"- clama y al instante en su cuello aparecen unas aberturas horizontales proveyéndole la habilidad de respirar, ahora era el turno del vigilante para asombrarse claro que nunca lo demostraba -Después de ti- indica el camino con una reverencia, su voz parecía silbar y haber adquirido un tono chirriante.

-¿Aquaman, te lo enseñó?- musita Batman en un vano intento de humor.

-Ya sé porque no haces bromas muy seguido- menciona Zatanna, recibiendo un bufido como respuesta y acto seguido el murciélago se sumergió en el agua, la hechicera sonríe complacida, se sujeta el sombrero de copa y lo sigue.

El agua era fría y maloliente, la sensación del líquido entrando por las branquias era horrible, sentía picazón y escozor, no tardó en arrepentirse por haber despreciado la ayuda del encapuchado, claro que ella nunca lo mencionaría.

Batman guiaba, Zatanna lo seguía sin saber si el murciélago realmente sabía a donde ir, los minutos pasaban y cada vez se introducían más profundo en los lúgubres túneles, en la oscuridad del agua una luz ajena a la linterna se percibe llegando desde un lugar distante, apresuran su nadar, atraviesan una grieta en una pared de rocas, salen a la superficie, al sacar sus cabezas se ven dentro de una caverna con una antorcha encendida clavada en un agujero formado en la roca, el par sale y distinguen dos caminos a seguir.

-"ECAS"- pronuncia Zatanna y seca todo su atuendo –"NIS SAIUQNARB"- su método de respiración regresa a la normalidad -¿Por dónde?- indaga colocándose tras el murciélago que se había hincado a analizar el suelo.

El detective palpa el terreno con ayuda de su linterna, encuentra una sustancia pegajosa y gris en el piso -Hay una mucosidad extraña en el suelo, parece ser algún tipo de secreción orgánica, su rastro prosigue por la derecha- la guarida de los acólitos de Dagon no estaba lejos por lo que Batman no pierde tiempo y se levanta –Apagaré la linterna, no están lejos y delataría nuestra posición- indica al activar la visión nocturna de su máscara y apagar la linterna.

-Entiendo, "NOICACOLOCE"- pronuncia y adquiere la habilidad de un murciélago para guiarse en las penumbras más abrumadoras.

Se adentraron en la cueva, rápidamente la tenue luz amarilla de la antorcha se desvanece en las sombras perpetuas del interior de la tierra, cierta incomodidad y perturbación se arremolinan en la cabeza de Zatanna mientras continuaba adentrándose en las entrañas de la cueva, varios minutos pasaron en la oscuridad sin más sonido que sus suspiros y un ocasional chirrido de murciélago, la insondable lobreguez ya empezaba a jugar con la mente de la hechicera, y no era por una mente débil y asustada, las cosas sobre las que la maga tenía conocimiento eran más que suficientes para que cualquier ser intentara rehuir a la oscuridad por ello cuando otra señal débil de luz apareció ante sus ojos tuvo obligatoriamente que esbozar una sonrisa, antes de que descifrara la fuente de irradiación Batman la detiene, rodea la cintura de la hechicera con su brazo, la apega contra su costado, saca su garfio y lo dispara a una saliente sobre ellos.

Una vez se encuentran estables sobre la roca Batman continua caminando por la ruta alterna que había descubierto –Por aquí no nos verán llegar- susurra con seguridad, Zatanna asiente y confiando en las habilidades del detective prosigue al origen de la luz.

El brillo era cada vez mayor, un extraño resplandor verde azulado empezó a cubrir las rocas adyacentes, el camino se estrechó hasta desaparecer, en la punta de la saliente se encontraba una agujero por el cual la luz escapaba, el hoyo era suficientemente grande para que el par pudiera atravesarlo, se mantienen en el borde escudriñando la escena que tenían debajo.

Era un hemiciclo compuesto de columnas hechas de estatuas a Dagon con una imponente figura central, un monolito perfectamente tallado con jeroglíficos, debajo del monumento un altar con velas lo decoraba, en el altar una extraña criatura mitad pez y hombre hablaba en una lengua arcaica a sus seguidores que se encontraban de pie sobre un enlosado de piedra caliza con relieves centrales en turquesa, estos seres de piel grisácea, escamosa y repulsiva ovacionaban el parloteo indescifrable del pez mayor, de sus bocas una secreción oscura se regaba cada que abrían la boca para gritar y mostrar unos dientes amarillos y afilados, tenían los dedos fusionados con una membrana, sus espaldas encorvadas y sus piernas parecían atrofiadas, verlos escupir y aplaudir resultaba nauseabundo para cualquiera.

-¡Dagon! ¡Dagon! ¡Dagon!- claman aquellos seres con rasgos pisciformes.

-¡Hermanos míos! ¡Calma!- exclama el cabecilla, ahora hablaba en una lengua entendible para el detective encapuchado –Nuestro dios requiere de nuestra concentración, sacerdotes, únanse a mi invocación- pide al levantar un extraño orbe que tenía escondido en la base del altar, los sacerdotes eran criaturas inclusive más deformes, seis de ellas, con grandes ojos saltones, labios gruesos, en lugar de piernas poseían colas escamosas y largas dándoles apariencia de naga, manos palmeadas, su degeneración era tal que carecían de rasgos antropomórficos, llevaban túnicas blancas y húmedas, bastones con esferas que resplandecían con la luz verdeazulada, comienzan a entonar un cántico terrorífico, el orbe comenzó a brillar con una tenebrosa luz negra.

-No hay tiempo que perder- clama Zatanna lanzándose al combate.

-Espera- dice su compañero demasiado tarde.

La intromisión de Zatanna no tarda en ser percibida -Dagon no es bienvenido en mi presencia- dice la hechicera conmocionando a los humanoides.

-¡La hechicera!- clama el pez mayor –Tráiganla ante mí.

Las criaturas se desplazan torpemente hacia ella mientras vociferaban inentendibles palabras.

-"SODAZILARAP"- los seres se detienen y quedan congelados en el tiempo, incapaces de moverse –Jilraed, se acabó, no eres rival para mí- indica Zatanna con una sonrisa triunfal.

-Tonta, tú eres la pieza clave de mi invocación, tu sangre poderosa proveerá la fuerza a mi conjuro para el advenimiento de Dagon- proclama con júbilo.

-"OYAR"- un relámpago cruza toda su separación y destroza el altar, enviando al cabecilla y sacerdotes al piso -¿Y cómo pensabas obtenerla?

-Para eso los tengo a ellos- dice Jilraed levantando su mano y deshaciendo el hechizo en unos cuantos de sus seguidores, los sacerdotes siguen su ejemplo y liberan a los demás –Y a él- añade el pez mayor señalando una cavidad inundada a un costado de la calzada de calcita.

Del hoyo una monstruosa criatura escamosa, verde, dientes afilados, rasgos humanys y corpulencia desproporcionada hace su aparición aterrorizando a la hechicera –Croc- pronuncia anonadada.

-Tú hueles delicioso- se relame el cocodrilo –Disfrutaré de tu tierna y jugosa carne- expresa corriendo hacia la maga.

-"OYAR"- clama pero el lagarto con gran agilidad lo esquiva acercándose peligrosamente.

Un humo espeso acompañado de una explosión distrae al cocodrilo, recibe un poderoso golpe en su mandíbula haciéndolo retroceder –Deberías considerar volverte vegetariano, Waylon- profiere Batman con un severo tono de voz –Mis amigos no forman parte del menú de nadie.

-Los murciélagos forman parte de la dieta de un cocodrilo- gruñe Croc, lanza un rugido furibundo y retoma su arremetida.

-Yo me encargo de él, ayúdame con los acólitos de Dagon- ordena el caballero oscuro.

Zatara desvía sus esfuerzos hacia los pececillos –Bien, ahora somos ustedes y yo; "ADNO ED EUQOHC"- una energía invisible golpeaba los humanoides.

-¡Infiel!- exclama Jilraed, sus manos desprenden una energía púrpura que golpea a la hechicera enviándola con brutalidad hacia la mampostería.

-Aaah- gime Zatanna, su magia la protegió del impacto contra la piedra pero no el hechizo que la golpeó, su abdomen se entumeció, levantarse le sacudió costillas, inclusive respirar se le volvió difícil, posa su mano sobre su vientre y pronuncia –"ANAS"- e inmediatamente siente alivio.

Los sacerdotes apuntan sus báculos contra la maga, varios rayos mágicos se dirigen hacia ella, Zatanna se desvanece en medio de chispas, reaparece justo al lado de sus atacantes, sorprendiendo al grupo.

-Mátenla- clama el líder.

Zatara lo calla con una fuerte patada dirigida al plexo, este trastabilla y cae sosteniéndose el diafragma; uno de los sacerdotes ataca con su bastón, Zatanna evade con femineidad, levanta el brazo y el cuerpo del pez se eleva hasta golpear el techo, la hechicera aplaude y los que la rodeaban se desploman en el piso gracias a una poderosa energía imperceptible.

-¡Kumbaya! Señores- vocifera jactanciosa.

Cocodrilo Asesino seguía enfrascado en una feroz contienda con el caballero oscuro de Gótica, ruge con estruendosa decisión al saltar contra el murciélago, Batman rueda apartándose del lagarto pero topándose con uno de los acólitos que lo sujeta de los hombros, con un brusco movimiento de sus brazos el murciélago se libera y con una potente patada en el pecho lo manda a la lona al mismo tiempo que un crujir de huesos se oyó, "Ummh, sus huesos se volvieron endebles, debo controlar mi fuerza, puede haber salvación para estas criaturas", unas pisadas fuertes lo regresan a la batalla con Croc, trata de apartarse pero Waylon lo toma de la capa, jala la capa levantando al detective y azotándolo brutalmente contra la piedra, el golpe le paraliza el cuerpo , un puño del cocodrilo impacta en las costillas, destrozando un par de ellas y metiéndolo en serios aprietos, el dolor era inaguantable, el lagarto abre la boca, los dientes filosos se le acercan peligrosamente al rostro, con sus manos detiene la mordida, la saliva asquerosa le cae sobre la cara y un terrible hedor a podrido inunda a sus fosas nasales –Necesitas, una menta- expresa Batman al mover su mano hacia el cinturón y extraer una ampolla negra que lanza a la garganta de su atacante.

-¡AAARGH!- grita el cocodrilo sintiendo un picazón y ardor descomunal en su garganta y conductos respiratorios, sin soltar al encapuchado retrocede agitando los brazos y golpeando el cuerpo del detective contra los acólitos de Dagon, enfurecido avienta su presa con violencia hacia el empedrado.

-¡Aaah!- gime el murciélago al golpearse, ignorando el estado de su cuerpo se irgue no sin ser afligido por sus heridas al hacerlo, mira al cocodrilo, este tenía los ojos enrojecidos, la saliva se le caía a raudales de sus fauces y grandes chorros de mucosidad salían de sus fosas nasales.

-¡BATMAN!- el gutural bramido retumbó por la caverna haciendo resonar los tímpanos, la furia de la bestia era legendaria.

-¡Última oportunidad, Jones!- clama Batman –Ríndete ahora y no te romperé la quijada- gruñe al cerrar sus puños.

-¡RRAARGHH!- Croc arremete en una carrera enloquecida.

El encapuchado espera a que el agresor se acerque, lanza una bola circular al rostro del lagarto, el objeto revienta en una onda de luz incandescente, la bestia enceguecida tropieza y cae, el detective aprovecha su oportunidad, un fuerte golpe de antebrazo impacta la sien de Waylon, seguido por un devastador rodillazo en la quijada, el lagarto reacciona a los golpes agitando erráticamente los brazos buscando golpear cualquier cosa, Batman se ve en la necesidad de retroceder.

Zatanna habiendo sometido a los sacerdotes y Jilraed, se apresura en ayuda de su camarada –"OTCAPMI"- el cuerpo del lagarto sale despedido hasta golpear el monolito central quedando en aparente estado de letargo –No era tan difícil, o ¿sí, Batman?- silba la hechicera.

-Lo que tu digas- pronuncia el murciélago, sus costillas todavía le recriminaban el haber aceptado ayudar pero sabía que era lo correcto -¡Zatanna!- grita al percibir un leve movimiento de los labios de Jones, el lagarto rasga el abdomen de la maga infligiéndole un doloroso golpe, la sangre brota, Zatanna en estado de shock por la herida es incapaz de pronunciar cualquier palabra para curarse, permanece acostada sobre la dura superficie sosteniendo su costado, presiona la herida pero la sangre seguía chorreando, se forma un charco bajo su cuerpo, su blusa blanca comienza a absorber el rojo de la sangre, su rostro toma una deformación de angustia mientras el dolor se esparcía incontrolable por todo su cuerpo.

-¡Aargh!- ruge el cocodrilo, se levanta sólo para recibir un contundente puñetazo en el rostro, intenta contraatacar, el murciélago evade usando su garfio, con la elevación obtenida se deja caer propinando un fuerte codazo en el hueso frontal, las mandíbulas resuenan al chocar, el lagarto confuso se defiende, atrapa el brazo del murciélago recibiendo un gancho ascendente en la quijada, uno con el añadido de una descarga eléctrica, la bestia retrocede, Batman con un ataque de antebrazo le pega en la sien, Waylon infructuosamente sigue tratando de golpear al detective, el encapuchado se desliza entre las piernas de su oponente, trepa la espalda y coloca tres macizos puñetazos eléctricos en el cráneo, el lagarto aturdido queda a la merced de su oponente, Batman coloca sus palmas cargadas de energía en los temporales -¡AAAARGHH!- se queja Jones, el detective lanza su cuerpo hacia el frente inclinando la cabeza del humanoide, levanta la rodilla y un estrepitoso sonido se hace presente cuando golpea la mandíbula inferior, el inconfundible ruido que generan los huesos al quebrarse -¡Uumh! ¡Ah! ¡Grrr!- se aleja el cocodrilo lloriqueando, desaparece por el mismo agujero del que salió.

-Te lo advertí- murmulla el detective al verlo huir despavorido junto con el resto de acólitos, se acerca apresuradamente a Zatanna y sacando un inoculador de su cinto inyecta a la hechicera -Es adrenalina, te sacará del shock.

Casi de inmediato Zatara puede reaccionar -"ANAS"- se incorpora con facilidad -Diablos, estuvo cerca- mira su atuendo todo sucio y frunce el ceño -Era mi favorito- gruñe -"AIPMIL", perfecto- queda impecable de nuevo.

El par se acerca a Jilraed, este estaba en posición fetal sobando su estómago.

-Se acabo, chamán- profiere el detective.

-Jajajaja- ríe el pez -No, esto recién empieza- menciona al elevar su cuerpo, en una mano sostenía una daga y en la otra el orbe -¡Si no es tu sangre será la mía!- clama al incrustar el filo en su vientre y rajarse, la sangre y vísceras cubren el orbe ante la mirada impactada de ambos espectadores, la esfera y el cuerpo caen al piso, varios segundos proceden donde no ocurre nada.

-Fanáticos principiantes- musita el par al unísono, observan al inerte pez que seguía humedeciendo el piso con sangre, el piso se ennegrece con coágulos y un hedor metálico invade el lugar, esa amenaza estaba contenida permanentemente.

-Gracias- musita la maga apartándose del pez.

-No tienes porque- responde con estoicismo, regresando su mente al asunto en el que se involucró mira a los seguidores que estaban demasiado golpeados para huir -Haz uno de tus portales, llevanos a la comisaría.

-No- dice Zatanna, Batman le dedica una mirada inquisitiva -Mira a esas pobres criaturas, necesitan ayuda.

-¿Pueden componerse?

La maga asiente -Con un tratamiento mágico, revertir su estado tardará meses pero Dr. Destino y yo lo podemos hacer.

-De acuerdo, vamos a la torre de Destino.

Zatanna levanta su dedo índice, y apunta uno por uno a los heridos estos se desvanecen entre chispas -Listo- pronuncia muy sonriente.

En aquel instante el orbe cobra vida, levita justo en frente del monolito, su luz se vuelve incandescente, la esfera se quiebra y queda al descubierto un objeto rectangular muy familiar para el par.

-¿Una caja madre?- expresan.

El artefacto comienza a brillar, la caverna se estremece, la roca comienza a desprenderse sobre sus cabezas, Zatanna se teletransporta cerca del objeto, lo manipula buscando apagarlo, oprime varios botones cambiando el tamaño y la frecuencia del portal.

-¡Zatanna! ¡Debemos irnos!- grita el murciélago.

-¡Mierda!- gruñe la hechicera, arroja la caja dentro del portal que esta creo y logra cerrarlo -¡Batman!- clama la maga, el encapuchado logra reunirse con ella, se abre una puerta dimensional y la atraviesan al tiempo que se desploma la cueva.

Reaparecen sobre la azotea de la que partieron, sus corazones agitados retumban mientras paulatinamente recuperaban la calma.

-Fue emocionante- expresa Zatanna al sonreír con nerviosismo.

-Casi te desangras- profiere el caballero con su constante seriedad.

La hechicera suspira -Sí, eso fue horrible.

Un silencio incómodo se produce, ambos tenían algo para decir pero no se atrevían, al final fue Batman quien rompió el silencio -Zatanna, algo de lo que dijo Jilraed, ha rondado mi cabeza.

-¿Qué cosa?

-Él dijo que requería de tu sangre para invocar a Dagon, lo cual me indica que tú sabías perfectamente en donde ocurriría todo, lo que hace que me formule una pregunta- dice viendo con atención los gestos faciales de su receptor -¿Por qué pediste mi ayuda?

Zatanna se vio descubierta, a pesar de ello produce una sonrisa jovial-Nunca esta demás un poco de ayuda, es algo que te convendría aprender, además, tú lo viste no hubiera podido sola, trabajamos bien juntos...como un dúo dinámico.

-Concuerdo- pronuncia, el par levanta la mirada por casualidad y perciben la señal del murciélago brillando en las nubes -Bien, terminamos aquí, me despido...- decía Batman pero al apuntar su garfio hacia arriba las costillas lo resiente, su cuerpo se estremece, se sujeta el costado y suelta un gemido lastimero -¡Aaargh!

-¡Bruce!- exclama la maga al ayudarlo a sostenerse, sus ojos azules brillan en preocupación -¿Qué tienes?

-Contusiones y un par de costillas fracturadas- contesta sin alterar su tono estoico.

-Aaaah- suspira Zatanna sintiendo el agotamiento físico y mental -"ANAS"- pronuncia y el dolor se fue del cuerpo del murciélago.

-Gracias- formula apretando con suavidad el brazo de la hechicera.

-¿Sabes? A veces olvido que eres humano- menciona con una sonrisa.

Batman mira a su compañera con detenimiento, buscaba decir algo, en su lugar sacudió la cabeza y dijo -Irrelevante.

-Y a veces creo que tú también lo olvidas- dice Zatanna al colocar un delicado beso en la mejilla del detective.

-Creeme, Zatanna, siempre lo tengo presente- sonríe el murciélago al disparar su garfio y abandonar la escena, de nuevo a su misión auto impuesta.

-Hasta la otra... Bruce- susurra al aire, se desvanece en medio de una pintoresca pirotecnia con la única certeza de que ambos hacían un buen equipo.

 **Y este es mi aporte para "El Caballero Oscuro" y "La Princesa de la Prestidigitación", dejenme sus comentarios, dudas, tomatazos y demás para que pueda mejorar en mi narrativa.**

 **Este one-shot fue creado gracias a una apuesta que perdí con una amiga de otro fandom, Winter Belladonna, me tardé pero lo hice XD, que le pareció señorita, de usted quiero escuchar obligatoriamente una opinión.**

 **La inspiracion para esto fue Lovecraft, de ahí el culto a Dagon, que en realidad existía en la mitología de ciertas partes de medio Oriente, es todo, envío abrazos y saludos desde Ecuador.**


End file.
